


Dark Kwami

by PenguinProduction05



Series: Dark Kwamis [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 15,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinProduction05/pseuds/PenguinProduction05
Summary: Long ago the gods of creation and destruction were made. They along with several others like themselves became the Kwami of the miraculous. But, being good gets boring and the bad guys have all the fun. For Tikki and Plagg, they choose they're chosen small and submissive, using their dominate natures to nurture and teach they're chosen to obey.When Marinette, a young design student, and Adrien Agreste, the son of the famous designer become the new holders for creation and destruction, people learn how quickly both Paris and their own desires can burn...





	1. Chapter 1

Plagg smiled as Tikki danced in the moonlight. Creation and destruction together and free.   
“Paris, the city of Love~” Tikki sang, her high pitch voice like a bell as Plagg chewed his Camembert.   
“How long has it been since we were here?” She asked earning Plagg’s questioning gaze.   
“I think the Second World War. Fun, but no plague.” He shrugged as Tikki giggled beside him. Her red dress and hair looked like fire as she graced the top of the tower. It was almost time, soon, they would meet their new chosen and once again create the chaos and fun the kwami loved.   
“How do you want to play this?” Tikki asked curiously as her partner finished his cheese.   
“Isn’t Nooroo, Trixx, Wayzz, And Duusuu around?” Plagg asked earning Tikki’s nod. A dark chuckle filled the air making Tikki grin madly. Their human forms shimmering with magic.   
“Shall we play the false hope card?” Plagg purred.  
“Listen and obey?” Tikki clarified as Plagg nodded. The two stood before becoming their bug like selves and flying off in different directions...

Marinette hummed to herself as she watered the plants on her balcony. It had been a hot day and newest string of burglaries had been close by the bakery today. That had made work after school more stressful for her. 

“Hello,” a voice called out sweetly making Marinette jump. The red head was seated on the railing, balancing herself as if it were normal.   
“Who are you? How did you get up here?” Marinette asked being sure to keep her voice low as not to alert her parents.   
“I am called Tikki, a kwami, the god of creation.” Tikki introduced. Marinette blinked before laughing.   
“A god? No, seriously, who are you?” She asked again making Tikki glare before looking at a dead plant off to the side and placing her hand over the stem. A faint red glow flashed before the kwami removed her hand to reveal a healthy plant. Marinette felt her eyes widen as Tikki crossed her arms with a smirk.   
“Believe me now?” She asked earning Marinette’s stunned nod. Tikki examined her nails before tossing back her flaming red hair. 

“As god of creation, myself and the god of destruction, chose a chosen each to fulfill our duty on earth. The ones before you were during World War Two.” Tikki smiled. Marinette blinked before shaking her head.   
“So, I’m a chosen?” Marinette asked cautiously. Tikki nodded as she held out her hand. In her palms were a set of ruby earrings.   
“Spots on summons me to transform you into ladybug.” Tikki explained. Marinette reaches out and placed the earrings in her ears.   
“As my chosen, your duty is to me and only me. Your instruction is to listen.” Tikki said as Marinette listened as told...

*******

Adrien Agreste was the son and heir to the Gabriel fashion brand. The best in France. His parents expected him to be the perfect son and follow all their orders. 

“I can give you freedom, let you become someone outside of everyone’s touches.” Plagg purred, a piece of cheese in hand as the blond listened.  
“I’m not evil,” Adrien whispered making the kwami raise a brow.  
“How do you know? People pull your strings. You don’t even know who you are.” Plagg shrugged. Adrien narrowed his eyes but said nothing. Plagg moves from the window and placed a hand on Adrien’s chin making him look into his cat like gaze. 

“Poor little kitty, afraid to be free.” Plagg teased, his other hand moving to toy with the heirs waistband of his jeans. Adrien closed his eyes, used to hands being on his body that he didn’t want. 

“I can give you destruction and power. Freedom and even love. You just have to obey me.” The kwami hissed before moving back and holding out the silver ring between his thumb and forefinger. Adrien swallowed before reaching out to take the ring. 

“My name, and claws out.” Plagg instructed as he waited for the human to do as told...


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien hated work, he hated being pushed and pulled like a doll. His kwami sat behind him on the bed watching as his new chosen got ready for the day. 

“I’m surprised we didn’t see anything or one last night.” Plagg purred crossing his legs. Adrien glanced over before continuing with his pants. 

“I’m curious to see how Chat will react to another like him?” Plagg continued. 

“You, weird strange cat floating thing, are an annoying bastard.” Adrien snarled, he had enough of them at work thank you. Plagg chuckled darkly before moving from the bed and standing behind the shirtless young adult. Adrien flinched as he felt Plagg’s cool fingertips trace him from his hip bones and up until a hand wrapped around his throat and lips pressed against his ear. 

“I am a God boy,” Plagg hissed using his other hand to jerk his chosens head back. 

“And never forget that.” The kwami ordered before stealing a kiss from the model. Adrien nodded once he was released, fear in his eyes.  
“Now, give me cheese.” The kwami demanded with a snap of his fingers. 

****

The kwami watched bored from his spot on the tree branch overlooking the shoot. The whole thing seemed useless to him. People rushing about and acting as if they mattered. To Plagg, each person here could die and he could care less. 

“Pitiful aren’t they?” Tikki asked as she joined her partner on the branch. Their joined weight not even registering with the tree. 

“The humans of our chosen?” Plagg questioned making Tikki laugh and toss back her hair. 

“Are they not humans as well?” She teased, knowing that once they accepted the gods, their humanity would leave them. Plagg chuckled as well before glancing around the photoshoot.

“Which is your chosen?” He asked curiously. Best not to locate Chat’s target and see how to approach. 

“There, in Pigtails,” Tikki replied calmly examining her nails. Plagg laughed at the girl. Currently, she was being yelled at by a blonde woman about something. 

“You sure?” Plagg asked with a raised brow. Tikki glared. 

“Of course, besides, I actually did my research and she likes your cat already.” Tikki smiled. Plagg nodded. It meant that he wouldn’t have to woo her from scratch. 

“Good, less work.” He commented. Tikki nodded as well. The last two holders had been difficult. 

“Bridgette and Felix were fun, but that love square was just too confusing for me.” Plagg groaned. “Never tell them to hide their identities again sugar cube.” The kwami ordered. 

“Agreed,” Tikki replies in equal exhaustion. The two continued to watch as their chosen interacted. 

“My chosen is hopeless,” Plagg sighed...

*****

Marinette hung her head as Emilie finished reprimanding her. It had been an accident, her clumsiness had struck again. But, the outfits had been safe. Her clothes though were now ripped and covered in dirt, her knees bruised and scraped. 

“Want some help?” Adrien asked appearing beside her. Marinette his her blush and shook her head. His mother would be livid if she caught her perfect son lifting a finger. 

“I-I got this.” She tried to turn away but Adrien stopped her. 

“Please, don’t let my mother scare you.” He told her, his eyes meeting her ocean blue ones. Marinette shook her head before placing the clothes safely on the racks. 

“It’s fine, I knew this was a possibility when I joined Gabriel.” Marinette smiled. Adrien frowned hating that not only him, but the innocent people who interned or worked for his parents were yelled at. 

“I’m sorry,” Adrien whispered as he stood and waited for Marinette to show him how to wear the newest outfit. 

“Is the ring new?” Marinette asked for conversation sake. Adrien nodded, his eyes focused on the ground.

“Do your parents know about it?” She asked. Adrien knew she was just worried, but it still felt good to hear from someone. 

“No, but it’s silver. It should go with anything.” He replied. Marinette nodded as she finished fixing his new shirt. 

“Good luck out there.” Marinette smiled patting his shoulder and moving to leave the tent they had entered. Adrien suddenly reached out a hand stopping her. 

“Marinette, again, I’m sorry for my mother. Let me help you change and clean your knees.” He asked. Marinette was blushing, her mouth opening and closing before Adrien caught on to what he had said. 

“I am so sorry! I didn’t mean- I mean- Mari please don’t sue me for sexual harassment!” Adrien pleaded. Marinette giggled before becoming full-blown laughs. It took Adrien a moment before his laughter joined in, quiet giggles becoming loud snorts as he curled in on himself. Emilie found both young adults on the floor when she noticed Adrien being late. 

“ADRIEN AGRESTE!” His mother snarled rushing forward to yanked her son to his feet. 

“As for you, I want you gone! Leave, and be thankful I don’t blacklist you from fashion for this!” Emilie ordered making Marinette back up in fear with wide eyes.

“Mother please, It wasn’t her fault. Don’t blame her, blame me.” Adrien pleaded, pulling at his mother's arm. Emilie pulled her arm away waiting for Marinette to leave. 

“I-I’m sorry Madam Agreste,” Marinette bowed before rushing out and leaving Adrien angry. All laughter and light feeling he had felt before, gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien was livid at his mother and her treatment of Marinette. They had just been laughing over a simple stumble of words.   
“Relax, I’m sure a run as Chat will make things better.” Plagg smirked, “or maybe a little TLC from your favorite Kwami?” He teased. Adrien glared before calling his transformation. He gasped as the sensation of he and Plagg becoming one took over. He felt the dark kwami’s lust and dominance swirling in his normally submissive and humble body. 

Opening his window, Chat Noir jumped into Paris...

***********

Tikki smiled as Marinette paced her room in a panic.   
“I screwed up bad! I’ve ruined everything and now Adrien must hate me!” She panicked as the god of creation rolled her eyes. She knew Adrien still liked her. 

“I’m a klutz, no one normal would ever let me near them or anything important!” Marinette continued to rant. Tikki’s eyes flashed before she stood and eyed the city. Last night she allowed Marinette to question her and so they hadn’t transformed. But tonight would be different.   
“Listen,” Tikki ordered, standing and watching as Marinette turned to her as if a puppet. 

“Transform, it’s time to meet your partner.” She commanded. Marinette said the words before red consumed her and she and Tikki became one. Cautiously, Marinette leaped from the home as the name Tikki had called it. 

Ladybug...

********

Chat and Ladybug met on the Eiffel Tower, their eyes cautious as they stood waiting.   
“You are my partner?” Chat asked, his tail snapping at his side. Ladybug nodded, their introductions had been short. A part of him, Plagg’s part, wanted to rush forward and claim Ladybug as his mate, as his possession. The calmer part of him, the Adrien part, didn’t dare make such a claim about someone he knew nothing about. Not even a name.

“So, did your Kwami say anything about what we were supposed to do?” Chat asked, fighting with himself to be normal and not flirt. Plagg’s ways of working were threatening with every second. 

“Aside from listening and obey, I think we are the bad guys.” Ladybug replied, her own timid nature losing the battle with Tikki’s bubbly bloodthirsty ways. Chat frowned, his claws flexing with the effort to remain in control. 

“I can feel myself slipping in this form. My Kwami taking control.” Chat confessed making Ladybug nod in agreement.

“Same, I’m sorry for whatever I do.” Ladybug said, her own sanity slipping behind that of her Kwami’s. 

“Same, my lady.” Chat whispered, reaching to kiss Ladybug’s knuckles before his own sanity slipped and Plagg was left in his body.

“Tikki, my lovebug.” Plagg purred, his cat eyes flashing as Tikki returned the smile. 

“Stinky socks, you found a cute one this time,” Tikki admitted, examining her skin-tight latex uniform. 

“As have you mon amour,” he replied before examining the city below. He had already discovered their target earlier that day, courtesy of his chosen’s phone.

“Follow me,” Plagg called, launching off the beam of the tower and using his baton to carry him across rooftops. Tikki laughed as she followed, the two making their way to the Louve. Tikki approached the gate on the door with a slight frown.

“Chaton?” she called as Plagg appeared at her side, his right hand covered in a dark swirl of destruction. In one swipe of his claws, the gate rusted to dust before crumbling to the ground and giving them easy entrance.

“After you, my lady,” Plagg bowed his tail curling into a heart shape behind him.Tikki giggled again as she entered and looked around. The Egyptian exhibit was just at the back. Walking hand in hand, the two gods ignored the blasting alarms. So what if a few humans arrived, they could easily escape.

“Ah, the ruby scepter of Nefertiti.” Tikki beamed, her fingers lightly stroking the golden staff. 

“Fitting for my queen,” Plagg purred as he watched Ladybug pull the staff to her side as someone called for their submission. Tikki turned towards the exit, her eyes filled with glee at the fun adrenaline she received.

“Plagg, our enemies,” she called as Plagg darted forward letting her continue at her leisure. She made it a few more steps before stopping beside her black cat.

A green wall was blocking their exit as Turtle and Fox dressed hero’s stood before them.  
“Wayzz, Trixx, always the goody-goodies.” Plagg sighed.

“Surrender, this doesn’t have to happen,” Wayzz called out. Tikki’s eyes flashed as she lifted the scepter above her head.

“Lucky Charm!” she called out as a flash of red appeared and a black box soon surrounded them.

“Below us is a grate, open it for me Chaton, and we can easily make our escape,” Tikki ordered as Plagg was quick to do as told.

“What if Trixx uses her illusions against us?” Plagg asked. Tikki glanced over before gently bopping his nose.

“You were always good at sniffing out liars.” she cooed before dropping into the sewers followed by her black cat...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers, I have a question for you. As you can see, I listened to a lot of comments about spacing and was wondering if it was just the dialogue that was needing spacing, or if you wanted double spacing between sentences as well? 
> 
> I haven't dealt much with double line spacing since the second grade and that was waaay back in the mid 90's lol. In any case, please let me know and as always, please enjoy the dark twisted world of the dark kwamis...


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette felt her breath quicken as her body shook. Had that been what Tikki stolen? She knew the answer, she saw it on tv when they replayed the news. Even Carapace and Rena Rouge had been defeated.  
“What have I done,” she whispered. Tikki looked over with a roll of her eyes.

“You did nothing, I did all the work.” Tikki replied, slight annoyance in her usually bubbly voice. Marinette pulled her feet to her chest, dipping back farther into the couch. 

“I wonder who is behind the mask,” Marinette pondered quietly. 

“Over Adrien already?” Tikki asked with a smile. 

“I can promise it will be easier getting into Chat’s pants than the models.” The god continued. Marinette tried to ignore her and the growing blush on her cheeks. 

“Please don’t say things like that.” Marinette begged, her eyes clenched shut. She was a thief and apparently possessed by a god. Her life really couldn’t get any worse, could it? 

Tikki chuckled before standing up and fixing her now short hair.  
“I’m going to meet a friend, be good?” Tikki teased before laughing her way out the door. Marinette groaned before eyeing the clock. She needed to get to her other job, the bakery would be full soon. 

******

“Hey sugarcube,” Plagg called as he approached his lady. Tikki groaned and rolled her eyes in playful annoyance. 

“These chosen should officially meet soon.” Tikki said as Plagg sat beside her, peppering her exposed neck with kisses. His clawed fingers traced Tikki’s stomach and sides leaving dark red marks upon her ivory skin. 

“You know, we could have some fun.” He purred as Tikki glanced over with lusted eyes and slightly open mouth.  
“You tomcat,” Tikki moaned out as Plagg trailed his fingers between her thighs. It was still daylight out, still easy for them to be spotted. It gave her a rush of excitement knowing they could be found at any moment by any person. 

“You better be thinking of me my lady.” Plagg whispered into her ear making Tikki blush and shudder. Her back arched as she allowed her fellow god to praise and worship her body. 

“Stinky socks,” Tikki muttered affectionately. 

“Sugarcube,” Plagg returned with just as much love. 

******

Adrien paced back and forth, trying to regulate his breathing as he stood outside Marinette’s parents bakery. He had learned from their few chats, and the people at Gabriel, that she worked here part time. 

“I’m telling you Alya, Gabriel Agreste reminds me of Cruella De Vill. Same vibe.” Marinette was saying as Adrien walked in. The bakery wasn’t crowded yet and he easily spied Marinette talking with her friend at the counter.

“I don’t know girl, he does seem like the kind of guy to go insane and skin animals, but really?” Alya asked. 

“He’s dramatic. I can definitely say Adrien got that from his father.” Marinette continued, still not seeing Adrien as he listened to the conversation. 

“Ok, Ok, say I believe you. What about his mom. What Disney villain is she?” Alya asked curiously. Marinette took a moment to think, the tip of her tongue sticking out from between her small pink lips. 

“I don’t know her too well aside from professionally working with her. But the way Adrien talks about her and how she acts...I would call her like my own mother, she is Zeira from Lion King two. Always willing to do whatever to protect her family and what’s hers.” Marinette nodded as Alya rolled her eyes.  
“I don’t think that is how that villain works.” She mused before noticing the blond. 

“Speaking of children from crazed villains, your fellow lion is here.” Alya pointed to Adrien making the model smile sheepishly and blush giving an awkward wave. Marinette yelped as she fell backwards and quickly righted herself. 

“Adrien, hi!” Marinette called making the room flinch at her high volume.  
“H-hi Mari. Um, so what were you and Alya doing that I walked in on?” He asked making Marinette look over at her best friend for help. Alya took pity before laughing. 

“It’s a game I made up for my sisters. We see who in our families and friends parents and so forth are villains and heroes.” Alya explained. Adrien nodded before turning to Marinette. 

“Sounds fun. Anyway, um, I came to ask you if you wanted to maybe hangout sometime?” He asked nervously. Marinette blushed before remembering his mother’s words to her. 

“Your parents will be upset. I don’t want you in trouble because of me Adrien.” Marinette replied sadly.  
“It’s my life, not theirs. Besides, I’m considered an adult now. They have no choice but to let me do as I wish,” he stated before adding more sheepishly,  
“within my contracts boundaries that is.”

Alya laughed before slapping the counter and turning a few heads of annoyance.  
“Ah sunshine, you never fail to make me laugh.” She mused before patting Marinette on the shoulder.

“I should go. Promised Nino I would help set up cameras to record his gig for YouTube.” And with that, Alya was out and leaving the two young adults to stand in awkward silence...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My computer is acting up, so I had to edit on my phone. Writing and editing on a phone is hard lol. So if I have any mistakes please let me know. You all deserve the best and I want to guarantee you the best,  
> Have a good day as always...


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette was on cloud nine as she entered the Gabriel fashion house. She passed a project in school on Victorian fashion, and she had managed to get off work at the bakery this week so they could train a new hire. Aside from the criminal Tikki made her at night, It couldn’t possibly get better for her. 

“Hi Marinette,” Adrien greeted as he noticed her in the hall. Marinette jumped with a squeak and a blush. 

“H-hi,” she greeted in return, hugging her notebook tighter to keep herself grounded. Adrien chuckled at her antics, moving forward to place his arm around her shoulders. 

Since becoming Chat Noir, he slowly began noticing how Plagg’s actions melted into his other life. 

“You're cute when you blush.” He mused, his breathe teasing against the fair skin of her cheek and making her blush deeper. She didn’t turn away though. She could feel the same bravery and stubbornness she felt as Tikki. Maybe the god and those transformations were getting to her. 

“Adrien,” Marinette whispered, his name sounding so sweet from those tender lips. Adrien licked his own lips wanting to taste her. The sound of approaching feet made them pull apart, breaking whatever trance they had just been in. 

“So, I was wondering if you were free this weekend?” Adrien asked coming back to his normal senses. Marinette was slow in replying, still blushing as she examined the top of her book. 

“No,” she finally replied, “I should be free. Why?” Her curious eyes fixed on Adrien making him pause. He swallowed before taking a deep breath. 

“I thought we could hang around the Eiffel Tower and Seine before getting Andre’s ice cream.” Adrien laid out his plan for the day in a quiet shy tone. Marinette smiled before nodding her head. 

“Sounds great. Where shall we meet?” She asked already excited for the date. Adrien thought for a moment before smiling. 

“Noon at the bakery on Saturday. We can blend in easier with the tourists.” Adrien admitted.

“Sounds great. Noon at my parent's bakery it is.” Marinette smiled holding out her fist out of habit with Alya and Chat. What surprised her was how easily Adrien returned the fist bump as if second nature for him as well. 

“Saturday,” he agreed before they were ushered in separate directions. 

Marinette was once again humming as she ran errands and helped design. A few times she had heard that Gabriel himself was in the building. Adrien’s father rarely left his home office, but with Fall fashion week coming up, it made sense. 

“Did you hear about Adrien?” a girl whispered not paying attention to Marinette’s entrance.

“So sad, and both his parents are at war again.” her friend added before turning and seeing Marinette at the door.

“Stop listening in Dupian-Cheng.” the girl snarled before her and her friend left the staff room. As she approached the coffee machine, her mind wandered to Adrien. What was happening now? His parents were already divorced, what more pain could they bring him? 

“Such a poor boy. To think I give you such power, and you can’t even be brave enough to use it.” Tikki scoffed as she appeared sitting at a table calmly sipping tea. Marinette focused on making her own cup of tea and swallowed. Her kwami was right, she had this new power and all she had done so far was let Tikki take control and flirt with that damn cat and rob things.

“I’ll go to see him tonight,” Marinette said keeping her voice down so no one could hear. Tikki smiled and nodded her head before disappearing again. 

*************  
Ladybug took a deep breath as she examined Adrien’s window. She could see the man inside, shirtless and hair damp from his recent shower. Tikki had allowed her control, but she could still feel the kwami’s power and behavior close to the surface. Using her yo-yo, she swung down to the window and tapped on the glass.   
Adrien looked up in surprise from his desk before rushing to open the window and let her in. 

“Ladybug,” he whispered in awe at her appearance. Ladybug smiled softly indicating to be let in. Adrien stepped aside as she landed softly in his room. It was about the size of two rooms, and the walls were a dark green. 

“Nice room,” Ladybug smiled admiring the light blush on his cheeks. 

“T-thanks,” Adrien returned scratching the back of his neck. Ladybug stepped closer to the double bed and sat down. 

“How are you?” She asked him waiting for him to move from the open window. Adrien finally collected himself as he sat back at his desk after closing the window. He gave her the same small fake smile he used in his photo shoots. 

“I’m good,” he whispered, “what brings one of Paris’s criminals to my room?” He asked. Ladybug blushed this time before drawing a breath. She wasn’t sweet innocent Marinette, she was Ladybug. 

Standing up, she walked over and placed a finger under his chin making him look up into her blue eyes. 

“Don’t lie to me sunshine,” she whispered, her voice low and holding an underlying danger. Adrien swallowed feeling his body tense. 

“How do you know I’m lying?” He asked. Ladybug chuckled. 

“Lucky guess,” she replied, stealing a kiss from his lips. Adrien fell against the wall, as Ladybug pressed herself against him. His body felt on fire. He was reacting like he did when he was transformed. It seemed even as a civilian his lady had a hold on him. 

“Make me forget my lady, just for tonight, let me forget my troubles.” He begged as Ladybug’s fingers ghosted up his shirt and up his sides. 

*********

Plagg watched bored from his perch in the shadows. Tikki had told him they would know each other. But right now she was toying with them. But soon, it would be his turn. Tikki’s chosen wouldn’t know what to do once he took over. 

He watched as the two young adults explored each other’s bodies. The ladybug suit transforming into an open lingerie mode. He adored Tikki’s fashionable outfit changes. They always fit the mood. A sexual lucky charm. Outside the room, they could hear Emilie once again arguing with Gabriel over the phone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of a double update, please make sure you have read the chapter before this (chapter 5), before beginning this one.

Marinette would do anything for Adrien Agreste. Burn all of Paris for the blonde model. If he so wished something of her, she would act without question. He deserves love, and she would give it to him gladly. 

“You're blushing,” Tikki mused from her seat. Marinette blushed and twiddled her thumbs nervously. 

“Does he really mean that much to you?” Tikki asked curiously. Marinette nodded before looking at her kwami. 

“Do you have someone like that?” Marinette asked quietly. Tikki smiled before nodding and standing up.

“You have a date, get ready.” Tikki ordered. Quickly Marinette raced to get ready. It was Saturday after all. 

“Tikki, we haven’t stolen anything in a while, why is that?” Marinette asked eyeing the kwami. Tikki pondered for a moment before shrugging. Plagg hadn’t found anything and with the other kwami on the side of good, it just wasn’t a smart move yet. 

“Worry about yourself, not me.” Tikki ordered. Marinette nodded returning to her task as the kwami went silent. She was still getting ready when Adrien showed up at the door. His disguise made her choke on laughter when she opened the door. 

*******

They were not always evil. Creation and destruction were beautiful in the beginning. Nice and fun to be around.   
Tikki’s beauty was envied by the peacock Duusuu. Plagg’s handsome destruction was craved by the gentle butterfly Nooroo. Even the younger kwami wanted to be the main gods.   
But, destruction can be deadly, and in the wrong hands, can destroy the beauty of creation...

The first chosen to use a kwami wrong had been the Pharaoh Ramses.   
The next had been the Egyptian Queen Nefertiti. 

It was the fault of these chosen, and the start of random passing, that creation and destruction became monstrous beauty. 

Plagg created the plague, Tikki would heal the world afterwards. This began the kwamis fun. Isolated from their own kind and no longer envied. Used and broken. The two Kwami traveled the world repeatedly causing mayhem wherever they went. Natural disasters, diseases. Creation and Destruction are beautiful but deadly...

***********  
Adrien smiled as he offered Marinette his hand. They were at the park and it was packed with different people of different races. They blended in nicely despite Adrien’s odd choice of clothing.   
“Who’s closet did you raid?” she teased him as they moved closer to the fountain. Adrien blushed before saying something along the lines of a thrift store. Marinette giggled before the bright flash of a camera went off in her face. Adrien was quick to pull her behind him and back them both away from the area. Yells and screams of Adrien’s name filled the air as they ran to some form of safety.   
“I’m so sorry!” Adrien cried out as they turned towards a series of small shops. Marinette didn’t answer, still stunned. It was different from the fashion weeks and small photoshoots she had attended. The adrenaline she was riding reminding her of her nights as Ladybug.   
Adrien quickly pulled her into a building, pressing himself against her body as the crowd of fans and photographers rushed pass them. Marinette inhaled his cologne, her eyes closing and hands knotting in his shirt. He was a head taller than her, but the way they fit together was perfect. The other night as he and Ladybug made her blush. She quickly shook her head as he pushed himself away.  
“I’m sorry,” he apologized again. 

“Don’t be, I’m just sorry what will happen once your parents find out,” she replied, her eyes trained on the ground. Adrien hate seeing her looking so defeated as he gently lifted her chin with the tips of his fingers. Channeling his inner Chat Noir, he smiled and leaned forward.

“I purromise to protect you purrincess,” he purred before lightly kissing her lips. Marinette was frozen as her eyes closed and she deepened the kiss.   
“Could have picked a better place in my opinion.” Plagg chided as he leaned against the wall calmly eating his cheese.

“Seriously, we leave you both on you're own and this happens?” Tikki replied as she leaned against Plagg. The two chosen eyed their Kwami with fear and alarm before eyeing each other.

“Don’t look like that kid,” Plagg said as he walked forward and tilted Marinette’s face to his before leaning close and smiling.  
“Such a beauty,” he whispered earning a growl from Adrien.

“Plagg dear, stop that.” Tikki ordered, “I may get jealous.” she mused making Plagg step away with a huff.

“You practically helped her assault my poor defenseless kitten the other night.” Plagg returned crossing his arms. Tikki rolled her eyes as Adrien looked over at Marinette.

“Ladybug?” he questioned making her squeak and nod her head. 

“Chat Noir?” she whispered as he nodded in return.


	7. Chapter 7

Emilie glared at her ex husband as he stood at the end of the long table. The heroes and their kwami were the only ones permitted at this meeting, and yet he had brought her. 

His secretary. The woman who had stolen him while she had been busy raising their son. So much for the good guys always being good. 

“We are all aware of what needs to be done?” Gabriel asked. 

“Tikki and Plagg are two kwami not to be taken lightly.” Nooroo explained.

“The chosen will be difficult to find as well.” Trixx sighed.

“They always choose those who are opposite of them but the same.” Wayzz informed. 

“Helpful,” Nino sighed as he rubbed his eyes. His girlfriend was quick to run his arm in comfort. 

“Is there anyway to bring out the kwami?” Emilie asked, “aside from just playing the waiting game as we have?” 

The kwami shook their heads. If kwami wanted to hide, they would and could very easily.

“We are not of this plane. We are abstract. Easily coming and going. They can easily hide themselves and their chosen just as we can.” Pollen staged making Gabriel hum.

“And you can not find them?” He asked his kwami. Nooroo shook his head. Unlike Plagg and Tikki, they could not locate each other. 

“Only the main two, creation and destruction can do so. It is one of the many things that make them so dangerous.” Nooroo replied to his master. Emilie shot a look to Duusuu, the kwami playing with the feathers of her fan. 

“So, why did you bring you're secretary Gabriel?” Duusuu asked. “Afraid you would forget something?” The kwami smirked. Nooroo sighed as he eyed his fellow kwami. Gabriel sighed as he looked at Nathalie.

“We were discussing something before hand.” He explained. Emilie raised a brow before returning her gaze to the young people before her. 

“Chloe dear, have your mother call me later.” She ordered, “Duusuu, it’s time we leave.” Emilie said as she stood to walk out of the meeting room. 

Duusuu followed her chosen from the room, chuckling as she eyed the newest headline on her communicator.  
“Adrien has a girlfriend it would seem.” The kwami spoke carefully watching her chosen. Emilie continued to her car as George held the door open. Once inside, Emilie held out her hand for the com. 

Duusuu continued to watch as Emilie read the many new headlines.  
“Call Theo, Adrien needs to be busy this summer it seems.” Emilie instructed. “I’ll be busy with my new movie with Audrey and won’t be able to watch him. Lord knows we can’t trust Gabriel.” She muttered annoyed. 

“I wonder what is wrong with the girl though? Adrien Adrien seems rather happy.” Duusuu asked. Emilie closed her eyes and released a tired sigh. 

“A baker's daughter who thinks her dream of becoming a fashion designer is more than fantasy?” She scoffed. “I love my son, but he can be a blind fool. Too much like his father in that regard.” The actress explained. 

“I see,” Duusuu nodded quietly. “I will arrange for Adrien and Theo to meet tomorrow before your flight madam.” The kwami said as she quickly made the schedule. 

The next day, Emilie smiles as her son joined her for breakfast.   
“I arranged for you to take sculpting this summer.” She announced making Adrien look up confused.

“Doesn’t father have me up for modeling?” He asked making his mother glare softly.

“He has become rather busy therefore it will be me who sets the summer schedule and as I said, you will stay with my friend Theo and learn his profession.” Emilie explained. Adrien spooned more of his eggs. 

“I take it you saw the photos?” Adrien asked quietly. His mother nodded before gently placing her fork down on the table. It’s gentle clatter made Adrien flinch. 

“Another reason why I want you busy.” She stated. “As an Agreste, as the son of both Gabriel and myself, you are expected to live up to an expectation.” Emilie started.

“That girl, is not nor will ever be, part of the expectation.” His mother finished with an air of finality. Adrien opened his mouth to speak but quickly thought better. He wouldn’t get Marinette in more trouble than she may already be in. Instead he gave a weak smile and nod.

“Of course mother, I will meet with Theo as you ask.” Adrien said, too exhausted to argue so early in the morning. 

“Thank you Adrien. I love you. You know this right?” Emilie asked as she stood to hug her son. Adrien quickly stood and hugged her back. Warmth of a mother’s love feeling him.

“Of course mother, and I love you too.” He whispered in reply as she kissed the top of his head.


	8. Chapter 8

Plagg narrowed his eyes as he spotted Duusuu standing in the shadows. He had heard exchanging of words between chosen and didn’t trust them. Smirking, he allowed himself to he found, moving closer to the fellow kwami. 

“Hi birdbrain,” He purred making the peacock kwami bristle at his words. 

“Furball, what are you doing here?” She fretted, her eyes wide as she debated calling for her chosen. Unlike Plagg, she and her chosen shared power. 

“What, I cant chat up old buddies?” Plagg purred, his fingers curling around Duusuu’s throat as he leaned close to her face. His breath tickled her face as he smirked dangerously. Acid green eyes like a cat were on her like prey. 

“You know, I’m not exclusive to just Tikki. You and that chosen of yours look delicious.” He commented. “I wonder how she moans?” He whispered, his sharp tongue darting from between his lips.   
They were too close, his tongue brushed her lips at his action. It made her shiver as desire washed over her unwillingly. 

“Always a playboy,” Duusuu growled making Plagg chuckle as a clawed finger ran up her side and tickling her in that slow sexual way.   
“Fuck you,” she hissed with closed eyes through clenched teeth. 

“Gladly,” Plagg purred before kissing the sapphire blue kwami...

*********  
Adrien was curious when he kwami entered the room with a smug smirk on his face.   
“What has you happy?” Adrien asked, at least one of them was happy. 

“I found a mini-game,” Plagg replied as he sat down beside his chosen and licked up his neck, a clawed hand on the youngers thigh. 

“But, I need cheese.” He purred, his hand rising higher up Adrien’s thigh to his crotch making the boy's breath hitch. 

“P-Plagg, stop, stop teasing.” He panted out legs spreading. The kwami never went farther than teasing, and it was always just to make him get him more cheese. 

“I’ll get the damn cheese after my meeting with this Theo guy.” Adrien gasped out. Plagg nodded as he pulled away. 

“Speaking of, I’m going to talk with sugar cube. Be a good kitten while I’m away.” Plagg ordered before giving a two-finger salute and leaving in a puff of smoke and heading out the window. 

Adrien shook his head before rising and heading to the bathroom to shower. Having an arousal when meeting strangers was never good...

*****  
Marinette once again lied as she avoided another set up from her friend Alya.

“But Luka really wants to meet you again!” Alya whined as she watched her friend sketch a project out. 

“Juleka should have known better than to allow her brother to get his hopes up.” Marinette cursed under her breath. 

“Juleka just wants her brother laid like I want my friend laid.” Alya pouted with crossed arms. Little did she know, Marinette had already been laid, and by a model cat. She smirked before coughing to hide her slip. 

“I said no Alya. I’m too busy and school exams are stressing me.” Marinette repeated. “It's the end of the semester and no teacher is slacking.” She explained. She wasn’t lying, but not telling the full truth either. She could see Tikki nodding approval near the door from her hiding place. 

“Fine,” Alya said tossing up her hands. “I give up.” She sighed making Marinette sigh herself in relief. 

“I’m leaving, but I swear when you graduate, you better find you a man.” Her friend warned before storming from the apartment. 

“She seemed upset,” Tikki said moving from her perch.

“That’s just Alya,” Marinette replied, returning to her sketch as if nothing happened. 

“You're getting better at lying and getting out of things,” Tikki said proudly. “Hardly need me anymore.” The kwami finished with a fake cry of sadness. Marinette giggled before closing the sketchbook.

“I admit, before you came along, I was timid and shy.” Marinette smiled. But now, her courage was much bigger and she was no longer afraid to go after what she wanted. 

Tikki beamed, maybe this chosen would actually last a few decades.   
“I will stay as long as I can,” she replied with a bow. As long as she listened and obeyed, is what she meant. Marinette was her chosen, a vessel to center her magic. If she were alone, her magic would affect the globe. She and Plagg, all the kwami, needed a chosen who could act as a buffer, a link between their abilities. Tikki felt Plagg’s presence as she looked towards the window and smiled.

“I’m going out,” Tikki announced. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” she laughed before escaping out the window, her red hair flowing like fire behind her. The kwami landed on the roof across from her chosen’s apartment, eyeing Plagg with curiosity. 

“You smell like sex,” Tikki greeted making the cat Kwami’s ears flatten to his head.

“I saw Duusuu, apparently, she and my chosen’s mother are bonded,” Plagg replied moving closer so Tikki could scratch his ears. He let out a soft purr as his fellow kwami petted him.

“So you decided to play with her?” Tikki asked, her voice low and dangerous. Plagg smiled.

“What can I say, cat’s love to eat birds.” he mused only to hiss in excitement as Tikki yanked his black hair causing him to look up at her from his sitting position.

“I thought you liked bugs?” she asked, her face dangerously close to his. He loved when she took charge like this.

“I could be purrsuaded,” Plagg whispered back feeling himself harden at their game...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also got amino if anyone is interested and want to talk and get bts of my fanfics?
> 
> http://aminoapps.com/p/4omkqz


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Agreste arc, one of the darker and more sexual arcs. 
> 
> Strap in, things will be messy for the chapters beyond...

Adrien followed his mother into a giant warehouse near the outskirts of Paris. The Effiel Tower was just a haze in the distance making Adrien miss his small home already.  
“Are you sure I have to stay here mother?” he asked again. Surely he was trusted by himself now? He was considered an adult yet still being treated like a child. It was embarrassing. 

“Theo has agreed to teach you, therefore you will stay here until the internship is over,” Emilie instructed, her blonde hair catching the sunlight before going dark as she entered the metal building. Adrien dropped the subject as he examined his new home. Unfinished clay models and polaroid pictures covered the walls. The room smelled of bubble gum from the humidifier. 

“Theo, are you in?” Emilie called, both Agreste waiting for the man to appear. 

“Touch nothing Adrien,” his mother warned as if scolding a small child. Adrien shot her an annoyed look before placing his hands in his pockets. They only had to wait another moment before a tall hipster male with a man bun entered the room. He bowed in greeting to Emilie before taking out the lollipop stick he chewed on and greeted Adrien. 

“Adrien,” he smiled as the young model returned the greeting. Emilie smiled as she snapped her fingers for George to bring in Adrien’s bags.

“Thank you for taking him Theo, it means the world to me.” Emilie smiled, making Adrien smile as well. He always loved his mothers smile, it brightened everything around him. 

“No problem Emilie. You are my best friend, I love to help with Adrien.” Theo beamed as he motioned for George to just leave the bags. 

“I’ll have your son a sculpting genius before the summer is over.” the artists said as he pushed his friend towards the door.   
“Now go and have fun. Don’t let Audrey leave you in the dust,” he exclaimed, Adrien watched as his mother and driver were led out of the building. He looked around at his new surroundings. It was dim and a little cold. He only had three bags, lifting them, he began to wonder where he was to stay. 

“Downstairs,” Theo said, his stick back between his teeth to chew on. Adrien followed him, his eyes examining the steel stairs that hid behind a huge metal door. The bottom floor had been converted to a small flat. They stood in a living room and kitchen, a large bathroom was to the side, the door open inviting those who needed it.

“Bedroom is this way,” Theo commented making Adrien follow before thinking.

“Bedroom? As in one?” he asked. Theo nodded as he opened the door to a dark room with a single dresser and a large bed big enough for three adults.

“Yes, put your bags over there Adrien,” Theo ordered as he closed the door. The coldness seemed more prominent as Adrien obeyed, his eyes darting around for an escape. 

“Um, what's going on?” Adrien asked as he turned, only to jump at the others closeness. Theo gently held Adrien’s chin in his hand.

“I’ve watched you for years, perfect and untouched. Waiting, biding my time until I could have such perfection and beauty for myself.” Theo explained, pressing Adrien against the wall as his own body pressed against the younger males.

“Emilie gave me such a gift. Her son on a silver platter for a whole three months.” Theo smiled, his eyes dilated with insane madness.

“I will train your body to obey me. Such a good boy always doing as told.” Theo whispered as his lips brushed against Adrien’s. “You will obey me,” he ordered before kissing the younger. Adrien’s eyes widened as he struggled against the older man. Obey, that word echoed in his mind. His mother, father, Plagg, they all expected him to obey. 

Green eyes flashed before going dull. Obey, he was to always obey. Always be the perfect submissive Agreste child. Adrien Agreste always obeyed...


	10. Chapter 10

Tikki smiled as Plagg rested between her legs softly purring as she pet him.   
“I plan to rob a bank tonight, Alright Chaton?” Tikki said leaving no room for argument. 

“You know how to reach me my lady,” Plagg replied, sitting up and stretching. It was getting later anyway, he needed to return to his chosen. Tikki stood as well, her blue eyes glowing as she flicked back her fire red hair. 

“My chosen is stubborn. I will let her have control tonight and see how it goes.” Tikki said. Plagg nodded before grabbing his baton. He reached out to take Tikki’s hand and kissed her knuckles. 

“Till later my bugaboo,” Plagg mused before leaping away. Tikki watched her partner until he was gone from her sight before heading back to her chosen. She had everything planned, this would be her chosens chance to show she had picked well. 

“Tikki, I can’t do this,” Marinette whispered as she paced the room. A litaral God stood in her room demanding she do evil. She was just Marinette, and on top of that, she was good. She had always dreamed of having super powers, but not for evil. 

“I can easily take over your body.” Tikki reminded, either way, that bank was being robbed tonight. Marinette looked over, her blue eyes wide with fear. Tikki moved closer, her manicured fingers wrapping around her chosen’s jaw in a bruising grip. 

“Listen to me, obey me.” Blue eyes glowed bright as they focused on Marinette’s own dull blue ones. The young girl shivered as she went weak against the goddess.

“I chose you, you are my holder. You hold the power of creation now. Be it as another half of your body, or as a host.” Tikki threatened. Marinette felt the tight hold release as Tikki stepped away.

“What will you do Dupain-Cheng?” Tikki asked watching the girl. Marinette’s eyes turned hard. Tikki was the power of creation, Mari had seen a glimpse of Adrien’s destruction and unhappiness. She needed Tikki to help him.

“Tikki, transform.” Marinette ordered as red engulfed her. If it took her losing all humanity to save Adrien, the so be it...

**********

Adrien was on his back, eyes dull and misted as Theo raped him. He felt dirty, sick, disgusting. Worse, he was ashamed. He was a grown man, this shouldn’t have happened to him. 

“So perfect and beautiful,” Theo muttered as he traced Adrien’s face. The younger was silent. He was an Agreste, obedient and submissive. This was his punishment. He deserved this pain. He came from a broken family. Fame had brought them nothing but pain, fame had brought him Theo.

Adrien looked over to see Plagg watching with glowing green eyes filled with hatred and murder. Black whisps of smoke gathered around the gods right hand, but Adrien shook his head. He deserved this. 

Plagg hissed before extenguishing the destructive power and leaning back against the wall with arms crossed. His chosen was being harmed and yet Plagg did nothing. Closing his eyes the god sighed. It wasn’t planned, but this did help him break the boy. Theo didn’t stay much longer, locking Adrien in the bedroom as he went back up to work. 

“You can easily escape.”Plagg said as he sat on the bed beside his chosen.

“Why? So my mother can keep me beside her, or my father can use me as a walking doll?” Adrien hissed, “Or better, so that Marinette can see that all I am is a useless rich kid who can’t survive without others?” he hid his face as his body shook with tears he finally allowed to fall. Plagg yawned as he snapped his fingers and grabbed the cheese that appeared.

“Yeah yeah kid, whatever. It’s not like you have the power to destroy everything thing at your fingertips.” Plagg shrugged waiting for his chosen to understand his words. Adrien didn’t answer, only pulling his legs up to his chest as he laid in a fetal position. Plagg sighed as he ran a clawed hand through soft blonde locks...


	11. Chapter 11

Alya and Nino exited the theatre laughing as they discussed the movie. Action, romance, it had all been in it. A perfect date.

“I love movie snacks,” Trixx jumped around Wayzz, the kwami still munching on the popcorn. Wayzz smiled calmly before looking forward with a frown. He sensed the power of creation before hearing the alarms. 

“Wayzz, Trixx,” their chosen called, in a mix flash of orange and green, Alya and Nino stood ready for battle as they took to the roof tops. 

“Wayzz feels uneasy,” Nino warned his partner as they drew closer to the bank.

“Trixx is the same, do you think it’s them?” Alya asked. Before she could get her reply, Ladybug stood before them, her blue eyes ablaze with electricity as a spotted bag of money sat at her feet.

“No black cat today?” Nino asked as Alya retrieved her flute. Ladybug raised a brow before smiling.

“A turtle and fox, how amusing. Niether hold interest for a ladybug.” the girl said before using her yo-yo to flew away. Alya was quick, conjuring an illusion of the black cat to chase alongside his lady. 

“Cover me Carapace,” Alya called out as she raced forward. She had Trixx’s instinct in this form. She and her kwami were one. Their minds connected as they merged into this perfect unit of god and host. Two bodies, one mind.

“Shellter!” Nino called as a green forcefield protected Alya as Ladybug used her yo-yo to attack. The illusion of Chat had easily been ruined.

“How dare you use him against me!” Ladybug growled, “How dare you use him at all!” she snarled, her attacks becoming more aggressive. 

“She can’t use her charm, now’s our chance Rena.” Nino smiled. Ladybug growled as she noticed them working together. She didn’t have Chat Noir with her right now, she had to retreat. Marinette lost herself as Tikki took over, by the time she was conscious, she was home and Alya was complaining about heroes and villains to her sleeping form.

“Why are you in my house?” Marinette asked confused. Alya paused her rant before pointing to the tubs of icecream and romcoms on the table.

“Nino told me that Adrien’s mom sent him off for the summer. I figured you would be upset and need cheering up.” Alya smiled. Marinette was speechless, she had no idea Adrien was even gone. Was it her fault? Had his mother found out about her and him? That had to be it right?   
She was a baker’s daughter, no way was she good enough for him. Marinette had been so stupid to believe they could work out.

“Hey hey girl whoa!” Alya panicked, “I can see those panic thoughts from here girl.” her friend exclaimed before handing her a pint of ice cream.

“Come on, movie night.” she ordered gently helping her friend sit up. Marinette looked over to where Tikki was hidden, a warm smile on the kwami’s face before she disappeared into the shadows...

******************

Gabriel Agreste was known for being cold and stoic. His business coming before all else, he lived for his work. When he married Emilie, all that seemed to change. He was happy, he was more family oriented. One their son was born, Gabriel had an heir. Adrien was going to lead the company. He would be their safety net. 

That was before her though. After Nathalie, his work took over family, he was cold, and he avoided Emilie. Adrien became just a model. A human doll, passed from mother to father like a toy. 

His father trained him to take over the family name. His mother the same, but kept him close not wanting to lose another person. 

Nathalie watched it all. Watched as Adrien lost his will, his independence. Slowly she watched him shift from Adrien Agreste, to nothing.  
The boy they deemed a son was nothing more than a doll, a puppet pulled by his parents and controlled for their every wish.

“I only want what is best for him.” Gabriel remarked as Nooroo and Nathalie sat before him.

“Best for the company I assume you meant.” Nooroo whispered, a sad look on his face. His nature was timid and shy, the perfect match for Gabriel, until the man lost his family. Niether he nor Nathalie denied she was the reason.   
Gabriel turned to eye the last family picture he had of the family he once had. His son, his only child. He wanted the world for his son, the Agreste name earning him everything he could ever want for. 

“He doesn’t understand though,” Gabriel sighed. It was the last thing he and Emilie agreed on. Adrien would always hold the Agreste name and title.   
“He will learn though, he will understand the power of his name soon.” Gabriel beamed as he reached up to touch the painting of his son. Nooroo sighed before approaching his partner.

“I’m sure you miss him as much as he misses you.” the kwami offered a smile before the door opened and Emilie marched in. Nathalie excused herself before leaving the two alone.   
“Emilie,” Gabriel greeted softly as Nooroo and Duusuu left as well. Emilie’s hair was down, her blonde locks flowing over her shoulders. She was as radiant as she had been the first time he had seen her. 

“Why are you here?” he asked, “not that I’m not happy.” he added as he walked closer and waiting for her to dismiss him. Emilie closed her eyes before offering her hand to him. Gabriel kissed her knuckles before looking up at her green eyes.

“Adrien busy?” he asked still holding her hand. Emilie nodded her head.

“He went to stay with Theo and learn sculpting. It will keep him distracted from the wrong crowd.” Emilie explained, moving to her ex husbands arms and placing her head on his chest.

“You are drunk. Did Audrey have alcohol on set?” Gabriel asked as he petted back her hair. He could smell the booze on her breath. It worried him. She was already a recovering drunk from their divorce, Audrey knew better. 

“Duusuu brought you,” Gabriel nodded, it made the safest since. Adrien did not need to see his mother like this. Emilie leaned up to kiss his lips. Gabriel leaning down to meet her. 

Was it taking advantage, maybe. But in the morning after these nights, Emilie never complained. 

Was this why Nathalie and the kwami’s had left. Possibly. 

“Emilie,” he whispered, kissing the side of her neck as his arms wrapped around her thin waist.

“Gabe,” she replied back before kissing his lips...


	12. Chapter 12

Adrien was alone, or so he thought, as he laid naked on the bed waiting for Theo. Plagg appeared with narrowed eyes and ears laid back.   
“Escape kid,” Plagg ordered as he hissed at his chosen. Adrien shook his head. Why should he? He deserved this. 

“My mother expects me here,” Adrien whispered as the kwami rolled his eyes.

“Pigtails expects you at her side each night.” Plagg returned, anger biting in his voice. Adrien looked away, a new wave of shame filling him.

“She doesn’t need me,” he replied as he changed to the fetal position. Plagg growled before standing up, his ears perked and twitching as his tail slashed through the air. 

“Adrien, you know this is wrong,” Plagg said, he had been in a host that was raped before, he knew this self-destructive route. He had wanted his chosen near broken, but nothing like the suicidal run his current chosen was choosing.

“Then find someone else,” Adrien said turning away fully from the god. Plagg growled before turning around and leaving the chosen alone with his rapist.

***********

Tikki offered her smile as Plagg rested his head on her lap.   
“What do we do?” Plagg asked, his purrs soft and filled with tears.

“Maybe this chosen is too broken?” Tikki suggested, only for her to freeze as she felt Plagg shake harder. 

“No, I can feel it. I refuse to be used again against my will. Refuse to be hurt like that.” Plagg hissed, his ears back. Tikki watched her fellow kwami stand and pace.

It will be ok, just a bit longer. You’ll see, he will wake up and see.” Plagg whispered as tears fell down his cheeks. 

Memories, that was what this was about. Plagg had picked a chosen that reflected him too much. 

“Yes, Adrien will see. You're chosen will rescue himself just as you did Chaton.” Tikki smiled sadly as she watched her cat breakdown.   
This was their path. Tired of being hurt, tired of being used. It was their turn to use and hurt. 

“I will keep you safe,” Tikki whispered as her blue eyes kept track of all around her. She would protect Plagg. Destruction seemed so strong, but it was also the most easily damaged. So unstable, so broken. Creation was all that saved it. She was all that could save him. 

“Kitty,” she sighed, moving to hold the broken kwami. Plagg hated being weak in front of people, least of all Tikki. 

“I can’t be used again Tikki, I don’t want him used either.” Plagg whimpered as Tikki petted his black locks. She knew where Plagg was coming from. She shared his broken past. They shared everything yet were complete opposites. 

“We were not always evil,” Tikki whispered as Plagg smiled in her lap.

“But being nice didn’t help.” He countered before sitting up. 

“Thanks sugarcube,” he teased before shifting to return to his chosen. Tikki stood as well, worry in her eyes. Plagg’s chosen would break before hers. 

******

Plagg glared at his chosen.   
“You came back,” Adrien asked, his voice hollow. Plagg rolled his eyes.

“Someone has too.” He stared. Adrien looked away. 

“What if this was Pigtails?” Plagg asked softly. Adrien tensed. No one would touch her, defile her body like this. Turn her mind against her like this. 

“It won’t happen,” Adrien whispered. “I’ll protect her.”

Plagg nodded before eyeing his naked chosen.

“How though? By letting every guy in Paris use you like some submission toy?” The kwami asked. Adrien was silent before looking at his hands. 

“They are supposed to protect me, and yet here I am. My own mother put me here.” He hissed, tears in his eyes. “I love my mother, will do anything for her. I’ve held her head when she was sick from too much to drink, watched as she threw herself at father. They both promised to protect me, they both trained me to never fight back, to always just accept what others told me.” Adrien poured out. Plagg listened, focused as his chosen finally let loose about his problems.

“They always control me,” Adrien growled as his hands turned to fist, his green eyes turned hard and cold. 

“Plagg, I order you to help me get my revenge,” Plagg stood and bowed, his eyes going glossy. 

“Obey me,” Adrien instructed.

“Yes,” Plagg answered before disappearing from the room...


	13. Chapter 13

Adrien smiled as he moved from the bedroom and up to the main warehouse. Theo was working on a piece for the heroes of Paris when Adrien crept behind him, arms encircling the man’s stomach as he pressed soft open mouth kisses to Theo’s throat.

“Adrien?” The artist asked curiously. Adrien said nothing as another set of hands began working between the older mans legs. Theo looked down to see green eyes watching him, cat ears twitching with excitement. 

“My friend and I want to play.” Adrien called innocently. Theo smiled as Adrien and Plagg began stripping him. 

“You treated me so well. Taking me in for my mother, pleasuring my body.” Adrien stated, moving to remove his own clothes. 

“I don’t know how to repay you.” He replied before discarding the last of his clothes and setting in the bed. His fingers ghosted over the older man’s shoulders and neck before he leaned in to kiss the artist. 

“Death is a mercy I’m afraid,” he muttered against his rapists lips as Plagg began sucking the man’s cock. Adrien gently tapped Theo’s arm.

“I’ll have the same fun you had with me, then my friend can play with you.” Adrien said softly pushing the kwami away and turning Theo on his back. The chosens eyes were hard and a vibrant green, glowing in the dimmed room. 

Plagg smiled as the evil in his chosen showed bright. Theo’s screams filled the room as Adrien had his way with him. 

Plagg felt the shift, he saw the cracks that had formed in his chosen shatter as the boy fell to his madness. 

“Please, stop please, I beg you it hurts!” Theo screamed as Adrien ignored him. When he reached his climax and pulled out, he glanced at his kwami. 

“Enjoy Plagg,” Adrien ordered as he walked calmly from the room, grabbing his pants on the way. 

“Cataclysm,” Plagg whispered as the door closed encasing them in darkness, just the illumination of Plagg’s eyes remained...

******

Emilie woke beside her ex and groaned. Of course, she must have been drunk again. She sat up and watched as the white sheets puddled at her waist. 

“This was a mistake,” she whispered. 

“You say that every time,” Gabriel replied, his voice thick with sleep. Emilie sighed as she avoided his eyes. She still loved him, the drunken adventures proved that, but it was over, she had to move on like he had. 

“I need to go,” she said standing and searching for her clothes. Gabriel sighed and reached for her hand. 

“Emilie, Adrien is gone, we don’t have to fake it for him anymore.” Gabriel said. 

“He is old enough to know what we are really doing. Besides, we are still partners fighting crime.” He explained. Emilie huffed as she lifted her dress to cover her chest. She knew their kwami were nearby, they always were. 

“Partners, but not lovers Gabriel, no matter what we may pretend.” She whispered before sliding on the dress and leaving her ex and her memories of the night behind.

“Duusuu, come.” Emilie called ignoring how Nooroo watched with pain in his timid purple eyes. 

“Emilie, you need the power of Nooroo’s magic to be in tune with you.” Duusuu warned, the feathers of her fan blocking her worried face. Emilie shook her head. 

“I know, don’t worry, Gabe and mine’s power won’t change.” She assured her kwami. Duusuu chewed her bottom lip. Their magic worked differently from Tikki and Plagg.  
Where as creation and destruction took over their host completely, the uncorrupted kwami shared a mind and power with their hosts. If that power became unbalanced, their magic would become damaged.

“Be careful Emilie, my powers and Nooroo’s are easily unstable. We work on human emotion, we and our holders must always have a hold of our emotions.” Duusuu reminded as they entered the car that waited for them. Emilie waved her hand dismissively silencing her kwami with a sigh, a crack forming in the delicate feathers of Duusuu’s fan...

******  
Plagg watched as Adrien walked back to his father's home. Something in the chosen had changed. That submissive nature that had dominated him before seemed to be disappearing. 

“Kid,” Plagg called trying to gain the chosens attention. He couldn’t tell what the other was thinking. This had only ever happened when he was being used. 

The kwami stopped, fear flashing in his eyes, worry. Had his chosen broken that much?

“Kid?” Plagg tried again. Adrien pauses, glancing behind him with a wicked smirk on his face.

“Yes Plagg,” He asked, that calm voice sending chills down the kwamis spine. 

“Where are we going?” Plagg asked making Adrien laugh before placing a finger to his lips. 

“Secret,” was all he responded.


	14. Chapter 14

Gabriel raised a brow as he son entered the front doors. Nothing seemed different physically, but Gabriel sensed an emotional change, Nooroo’s powers zeroing in on his only son. 

“Adrien, your mother said you were apprenticing with a sculptor.” He said as he stood at the top of the stairs. Adrien smiled as he looked up at his father. 

“I came to get my fencing sabor.” Adrien replied as he mimicked his father’s stance. 

“Theo wanted to sculpt me with the one I use for competitions.” Adrien lies. Gabriel nodded as he stood to the side so his son could climb the stairs. 

“It should still be in your room.” He replied stiffly. Even after the divorce the father and son never spoke. Nothing between them had improved despite the small hope they had once shared. 

“Thank you father,” Adrien bowed before entering his room. Plagg emerged from the shadows as his chosen walked over to the silver saber, his last name engraved in gold around the handle. 

“What’s your plan kid?” Plagg asked curiously as Adrien grabbed the sword and expertly swished it before lunging forward, the tip touching right under the kwami’s chin.

“Leave,” he said before lifting Plagg’s chin and kissing his lips.

*********

Duusuu watched her holder with worry as Emilie sat in her chair waiting for Adrien. The news had reported Theo’s warehouse on fire, no bodies had been found. 

“He will return, don’t worry.” Duusuu comforted as they watched Carapace and Rena help put out the flames. 

“This is my fault,” Emilie whispered as the newscasters explained what they had on Theo. No news of Adrien, no mention of if he were ever there. Duusuu kept an eye on the mother who was breaking with worry before her. The door suddenly opened as Adrien walked in, his face emotionless as he walked past his mother.

“Adrien,” Emilie called, jumping from her seat to approach her son. She noticed the saber at his waist and paused.

“What are you doing? Where were you? There was a fire and they can’t find bodies and I was so worried!” Emilie by now had thrown herself on her son, tears falling down her cheeks. Adrien paused, at one time, he would o anything for his mother, he loved his mother. But now, after what she had done, what Theo had done. She had never really stopped anything.

His father still kept him at a distance, training him for a job he didn’t want. His mother coddled him to almost suffocation. He was tired of it all. He hated it all. 

“I’m leaving,” he whispered, pulling himself away from the still crying woman and going to his room to gather a bag of his things.

Marinette found him later at the Eiffel Tower, untransformed as eyeing his saber. 

“Adrien?” She called as Tikki left her side. Adrien looked over making her flinch at the cold look. 

“Mari,” he whispers, moving to stand at her side and cup her cheek in his hand. 

“My princess,” he whispered leaning forward so his lips ghosted against hers. Marinette was still, her eyes wide as her crush stood before her. She could feel his fingers like fire against her skin. Tracing every inch of her as if he owned it. 

“Are you scared?” Adrien asked, “you're shaking.” His worried tone made her smile as she shook her head. Adrien would never hurt her, she always felt safe with him. 

Adrien placed his head on her shoulder before holding her hand. 

“I killed a man today. Well, I ordered Plagg to kill him.” Adrien explained. Marinette sucked in a breath, her heart racing at the news. 

“I raped him, tortured him before letting my kwami turn him to dust.” Adrien continued, never releasing her hand, instead, the hold grew stronger.

“I enjoyed it. Hurting him the same way he had hurt me.” Adrien growled. “I made him pay Mari. They all will pay.” His hold hurt but she didn’t pull away. Adrien was shaking in her arms, his eyes wide and insane looking. 

“I’ll make them all obey me Princess.” He hissed finally stepping away from her. Marinette could only watch as slight fear filled her. Yet still, Adrien never moved to hurt her. 

“You and me, we have the power to bring Paris down. This city of love will be yours princess. My gift to you.” He turned and picked up her hands in his and smiled. 

“The only one who deserves my love,” He whispered leaning down and kissing her lips. Marinette returned the kiss as Plagg sat beside Tikki, ears flat to his head as his tail curled against him. 

“You pushed too far,” Tikki whispered as her chosen held Plagg’s chosen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i May not be able to update tomorrow, but while I’m gone, feel free to leave fan theories about the dark kwami series and what you think part two will be like lol


	15. Chapter 15

“Kid, we need to talk about what happened with Theo,” Plagg said as he sat by the window of the hotel room. 

“You were on board with the plan before,” Adrien stated, not looking up from his book. Plagg narrowed his eyes. 

“I’m not saying it wasn’t deserved, but we both know something else happened.” The kwami spoke as their eyes locked together, “you changed kid.”

Adrien said nothing, looking past the kwami and out the window. Had something in him changed? Perhaps, he felt different, no, that wasn’t the word. He had always felt this deep down. This want, need, to act out and not be submissive. He had enjoyed pretending to be the submissive part just so the dominant person could feel good and let their guard down. 

He loved watching the fear in Theo’s eyes. Loved hearing his screams and pleas and ignoring them. Just as he had always been ignored. 

Plagg watched his chosen, saw the insanity consuming him. This would only get worse before it got better. 

“I’m going out, Plagg, transform me.” He ordered holding out his hand so that the silver ring glowed. In moments, Chat Blanc was running along the roofs, his outfit still black as night, but the gold bell that once dangled at his neck was now silver at the center of his chest. His suit had silver accents, and half his chest was exposed showing off his muscles. He was walking sex in leather. 

Ladybug found him later that evening on the top of Notre Dame. Her eyes picking up the new look. 

“Chat?” She called cautiously as the cat slowly turned. Blue eyes narrowed as she took in his grin. 

“You lost control,” Ladybug whispered. Chat chuckled as he stalked forward, reaching to hold his lady’s chin between his claws. 

“My lady, be mine,” He whispered, it was an order, a command. Tikki pulled away, her eyes glowing in warning. 

“Let Plagg go,” she ordered, only for Chat to hold her tighter.

“You are not the one in charge,” he snapped at her. “You belong to me.”

Plagg had no choice, Tikki did, and she refused to be used again. 

“You can use your princess Chat blanc, but don’t you dare touch me.” Ladybug hissed, her eyes glowing in anger at Plagg’s chosen. Chat stood in her face, an arm blocking her retreat as Ladybugs back hit the wall. He was up against her, his body pressed up trapping her as his lips ghosted her ear. 

“Fine, you can watch as your precious kwami helps me dominate her submissive body.” He purred before allowing Tikki to push him away in anger before walking away.

Ladybug landed in her chosens room before dropping the transformation and pacing about. She knew Marinette was aware of the fight. She had allowed her chosen to see what had happened. 

“You are not to go near him.” Tikki ordered as Marinette looked down as if in thought.

“I won’t leave him. He needs me. He needs someone to help him.” Marinette explained. 

“He snapped,” Tikki replied curtly. 

“I love him,” Marinette growled. Tikki walked over grabbing her chosen and shaking her.

“You will listen to me and not go near him.” She ordered. Marinette glared, tears in her blue eyes. Pulling away, she walked to her door before pausing to take a final look at her kwami. 

“I’ll do anything for him,” Marinette whispered looking away. “Even disobey you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I’m on little sleep and wanted to get this out for you


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of a double update, please read the previous chapter to not be lost

Marinette drew a deep breath before knocking on Adrien’s hotel room door. Chloe, after a bribe of making a new dress, had let her know he was there.

“Purrincess,” Adrien purred leaning against the door frame. His smirk was all Chat, as was his stance. Nothing about him resembled the Adrien she had known in the past. 

“Can we talk?” She asked, her voice low and head bowed. Adrien chuckled at her action, lifting her chin with the tips of his fingers as he held her face.

“She told you not to be alone with me, and yet here you are.” He mused. Marinette nodded as he pulled her inside. His kwami laid exposes on the bed, his eyes distant and he refused to look at her. 

Marinette felt Adrien behind her, felt his eyes tracing her body. She knew what the cat in him was after. Looking down, she closed her eyes. He needed her and she loved him. She had already resolved to give him whatever he asked. 

“You're trembling princess,” Adrien whispered, his arm snaking around her middle. Marinette tensed out of reflex and instinct. 

“You're scared,” he stated.

“Yes,”

“Of me,” Adrien pressed himself against her back.

“Yes,” She would never lie to him. He didn’t deserve that. Adrien’s deep chuckle rumbled through her body making her bite back a moan. How long had she fantasized her crush doing this to her?

“Why did you come?” He asked her, his hold tighter as she felt his erection against her ass. Marinette shivered, her eyes closing. 

“You need me,” She whispered, a moan escaping as Adrien’s fingertips explored her flat stomach. Plagg glanced over. His chosen had once said that he would let no one hurt her as he had been, yet here he was about to break that very promise. 

Plagg wanted to warn her, but the argument Adrien had given him before her arrival kept him from doing so. Instead, he was trapped, once more used by his chosen. Destruction always got into trouble. The black cat should have realized how unlucky he was by now.

“Obey me,” Adrien commanded as his fingers wrapped around her thin neck. Marinette nodded only to choke a moment later and Adrien’s eyes to turn cold. 

“Answer me,” He ordered.

“I will obey you, Adrien,” Marinette replied as tears fell down her face. Adrien offered a soft smile as his hand relaxed off of her and he bent to kiss away her tears. 

Adrien would keep her safe, far from his parents and all that would hurt her. He was what was best for his princess. 

“I love you,” He whispered, hands moving to the hem of her pants. Their tongues exploring the other's mouth as Adrien rubbed her clothed center. 

“Plagg, undress our princess,” Adrien ordered as he moved from Marinette’s mouth and stepped away. Marinette whimpered at the loss of Adrien and the addition of his kwami’s clawed fingers. 

*******flashback*******

“Plagg, I command you to never see the kwami of creation again unless I let you. Never speak of her, never touch her.” Adrien ordered as Plagg stood still green eyes glowing as he was forced to obey the words, ancient magic taking over. 

“I command you to obey every order I give you, to never speak unless spoken to.” Adrien continued as he walked closer, his face inches from the kwami’s as he blocked the god in with his hands. 

“You belong to me now, I Adrien Agreste, am your new master.” Adrien finished, his eyes dark and cold as he leaned in and kissed the kwami. Adrien’s once submissive nature corrupted by insane dominance...

*****end flashback*****

Plagg removed Marinette’s shirt leaving her in her underwear and bra. He stepped away, waiting for his masters next orders. 

Adrien let his eyes roam his mostly naked princess, loving the blush that dusted her cheeks and the slight movement of her arms as they battled with her brain to hide her exposed self from him. 

“Don’t Princess,” he called out making her freeze as he beckoned her forward with his finger. She moved to stand before him, her eyes focused on the ground. He lifted her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes. 

“Never hide any part of yourself or body from me.” He ordered making her nod. Marinette lowered her hands, forcing them to her side as Adrien looks over to his kwami. 

“Plagg, release my lady of her undergarments.” He ordered, sitting back in his chair, legs spread as he watches his kwami strip his princess naked before him. 

“My princess, Mari, so beautiful.” He purred, his lips dry as he watched his lady. Marinette offered a shy smile before timidly asking to undress him. If this was what he wanted, she was ready to give him that. 

“Mine,” He hissed as Marinette moved to undress him.

“Yours,” Marinette repeated, she was his. She listened and obeyed his every command as Tikki watched from the sidelines hidden in the shadows...


	17. Chapter 17

Gabriel adjusted his glasses as he listened to Natalie read off his reports, the artificial lights catching on his secretaries diamond engagement ring. He smiled softly as Nathalie finished reading.

“Sir?” she asked eyeing him her eyes roaming him for any signs of discomfort. Gabriel smiled as he motioned for her to sit on his lap. 

“Adrien is still missing?” Gabriel spoke as his fiance sat down. She nodded, placing her head on his shoulder. 

“He doesn’t want to be found, the mayor's daughter knows where to find him,” she explained. Gabriel sighed as he closed his eyes feeling a stress headache coming on.

“He needs to learn he is an Agreste and he can not shake his responsibilities,” Gabriel said as Nooroo entered the room with a bow.

“My apologies, but Madam Emilie is here so and she is very distraught,” he announced as Dussu barged in.

“Gabriel fix her before she and I become corrupted and broken.” the kwami cried already feeling negative effects from her chosen’s mood. Gabriel looked up as Emilie walked in, her make up running down her face as she cried. Nathalie tried to excuse herself, but Emilie glared at her.

“You, this is all because of you!” she snarled, launching herself at her once loyal friend. Gabriel and the kwami’s could only watch as Emilie launched herself at the secretary who stole her husband. 

Nooroo looked sadly at Duusu and held her. Their energies were shifting as their chosen drew out of sync. Nathalie raised her tablet to strike Emilie, but Duusu intercepted by placing her fan at the secretaries neck.

“Harm her, and die.” the kwami warned. 

“Nooroo, wings rise.” Gabriel ordered as purple light consumed him leaving Papillon in his place.

“Both of you enough,” He ordered as he sent two butterflies out making them calm instantly. 

“Now, talk Emilie,” He gently encouraged. Emilie sighed before nodding her head. 

“I think Adrien ran away because of your marriage to Nathalie.” She admitted, “Maybe he hoped we would get back together. I had hoped...” she didn’t finish as she looked down and frowned. Papillon sighed as Nathalie excused herself leaving the four alone.

“Emilie,” Gabriel said as Nooroo ended the transformation. 

“We tried, but we couldn’t. I fell in love with Nathalie, and out of love with you.” Gabriel whispered. They had said these exact words the night before the divorce. 

“I still love you,” Emilie admitted, though she had been the most vocal in leaving, had been the most upset. She had hidden her desire with alcohol. She secretly cherished the nights she and Gabe spent together. 

“It’s over, I’m sorry Emilie.” Gabriel reminded her before helping her stand. Duusu watched from the side, her eyes focused on her chosen as Nooroo shook his head. 

“You're right Gabriel, it’s over.” She whispered before asking Duusu to help her leave. 

*******

Marinette was wide awake as Adrien slept beside her, his face peaceful and relaxed. He looked so calm, just like she remembered him. Smiling, she reached over to move a strand of hair before kissing his forehead. She then examined her body. She had sex with Adrien again, but this time, not just him. Her eyes found Plagg by the window. The kwami was sitting still as a cat, his ears flat to his head as his tail curled over his feet. 

She blushed as she looked away. Holding herself as she remembered the feel of the cat kwami touching and licking her. 

Adrien, Plagg, Chat Noir. They were the same now right? Just as she and Tikki. The kwami had chosen them. They were bond for life right?

She jumps at the feel of fingers dancing up her thigh. Looking over, Adrien’s green eyes look back. She smiled as he sits up, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her shoulders. 

“Did you enjoy last night?” He asked, his voice low in her ear. 

“Yes,” She whispered back, her eyes closing as she relished his touch. Plagg had only been allowed to taste her, Adrien had claimed her body multiple times. She still vibrated from him being inside her. 

“Want to go again, then we can bathe.” Adrien suggested. Marinette spread her legs at his gentle command before losing herself to pleasure. 

Tikki stood beside Plagg knowing her fellow Kwami couldn’t see or hear her. She hugged her black cat, his hair tickling her cheek before she kissed him and used her magic to create a small ladybug to rest on his hand. 

“I’m right here kitty, you aren’t alone.” She whispered. Plagg looked out the window, his green eyes dazed over as he tried to ignore his chosen.


	18. Chapter 18

Marinette blushed as Luka appeared at her side. The photoshoot was crowded with fans and media trying to see Adrien’s return. 

“Alya said you were working today,” he said as Marinette gathered the shirts Adrien would be wearing today. Luka chuckled before reaching out to take away the shirts and cupping Marinette’s cheek. 

“We are not children anymore Marinette, this infatuation with Adrien, both Alya and I agree it’s not healthy for you.” he told her, his face moving close to her. Marinette felt her breath hitch as Luka moved to kiss her. Stepping back, Marinette put a finger between them. 

“Luka, I’m sorry, but we can’t.” she whispered, grabbing the clothes and heading to Adrien’s tent. Luka frowned before moving to block her again. 

“What has he to offer?” Luka asked her making Marinette pause and smile. She turned to face him, her eyes soft.

“Everything,” she replied before entering the tent knowing Luka couldn’t follow her. Luka frowned before making a fist and walking away, oblivious to the cat like eyes watching him. 

Marinette entered Adrien’s tent and blushed as she noticed him wearing only his boxers. Quickly she averted her eyes as he approached her. 

“What happened?” He purred, a hand gently coming to cup the cheek Luka had once held. Her skin burned under the touch. 

“Nothing,” she replied, as Plagg entered. 

“She lies, I saw her with this blue haired man.” The kwami said, tail flicking in the air. Adrien tensed as he looked at Marinette.

“Princess?” He asked, waiting for her answer. Marinette sighed and placed her smaller hand over his.

“Remember Luka from kitty section?” She began, “well he apparently still loves me and Alya is letting him think he has a chance.” She explained. 

“I told him no though,” she finished in a hurry. Adrien pulled away, leaning over the small table his tent had, his fist clenched. 

“He touched you?” He asked through clenched teeth. 

“He just cupped my cheek Adrien.” Marinette explained, moving to lightly touch his shoulder before kissing his cheek. 

“I belong to you and you only,” She whispered hoping it would calm him down. Adrien turned, his eyes still angry. She took a breath before moving to dress him in the clothes for the cameras. 

“Please don’t do anything rash.” She pleaded, looking into his eyes. Adrien smiled before kissing her lips. His hold on her hips became almost bruising as his words became whispers on her lips.

“Never, tell me what to do again Marinette,” he hissed before pulling away and finishing pulling on his shirt and leaving the tent. Marinette bowed her head, her face red. Adrien had never snapped at her before. She glanced over at his kwami, the black cat like human hybrid said nothing to her as she walked out in search of Adrien. 

******  
“Kid, what are we doing?” Plagg asked as he and his chosen stood outside of a bar. Adrien said nothing, his eyes hard as he crossed his arms. The black hoodie he wore hid his bright blonde hair. 

“Luka works here,” his chosen finally explained. Plagg raised a brow, not understanding the situation. Adrien chuckled before hearing the side door open and moving towards it. Adrien spotted his target, Luka was smoking by the trashcans, the perfect place with no cameras. 

“I heard you came to the shoot today,” Adrien said as he approached, his eyes and posture submissive as Luka glanced over. The singer raised a brow at the model's appearance. 

“Why are you here?” Luka asked his eyes flashing to the entrance of the club. Adrien was now before the singer and smiled.

“You came to see Marinette. I’m dating Marinette.” Adrien announced, his hands moving to grip the front of Luka’s shirt. Luka narrowed his eyes.  
“She said something like that, but I have more to offer her than you,” Luka growled. Adrien smiled as he cupped the man’s face.

“Is that so?” he asked, “My lady?”

Ladybug slowly descended from the club roof, her yo-yo in hand.

“Yes Chaton?” she smiled,

“Kill him,” Adrien ordered as he walked away and Ladybug moved forward.


	19. Chapter 19

Marinette watched as Luka’s eyes went from sapphire blue to a dull dead color. Watched as her hands untangled from his neck as his body finally stopped struggling. 

Dead, Luka Couffaine was dead, by her hands.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered moving away before escaping to the roofs on her yo-yo. Chat Noir was waiting for her, his green eyes blazing with wild intent as she approached him. 

She stood before the leather-clad male, the sound of his tail snapping in the air made her flinch. She had just killed a man, and Adrien was acting as if it were the greatest thing he had ever seen. 

His clawed hand gently stroked the side of her face, wiping away the crystal clear tears that she hadn’t known were falling. His face was close to hers, she could hear his quiet purrs. 

“Why cry for him?” he asked, his tongue licking from the base of her neck and up her jawline and to her earlobe. Marinette’s transformation fell in a flash of red as Tikki glared at Chat and moved to sit on the building’s edge. 

Adrien placed his arm around Marinette’s small waist as he pressed his body against hers. She saw the possessive stare, felt his possessive hold as he leaned down and kissed her lips. It was a hungry kiss, his tongue exploring her mouth as his hands roamed up her body. 

“Mine,” he hissed breaking away from her lips as his hands continue to roam her body. Tikki looked pointedly away, her eyes trailing the roof’s concentrating on anything but the sounds of Chat Noir’s possessive growl over her chosen’s body. 

That was when she saw them, a streak of purple and blue. Duusu and Nooroo. This was bad, she was on her feet in a moment, turning to glance at her chosen and Chat. They had to leave, get away before they found them. 

She remembered that Plagg had told her Duusu was bonded to Chat’s mother. Quickly she called on her lucky charm, knowing by now that the heroes had discovered them by now. She sighed as she was given a mirror. Making sure she was invisible to all but her chosen, she watched and waited as the heroes landed on the spot beside her. 

Chat’s growl was low as he moved to stand before Marinette protectively. His eyes were wild, his stance tense. A moment later, the other two heroes, Trixx and Wayzz landed on the other side, circling the villain. Marinette moved closer to Chat as the heroes moved closer. 

“Let the civilian go Chat Noir,” Papillon ordered. Chat growled again as he pulled out his baton spinning it in front of him. 

“Marinette, are you okay?” Rena asked, her eyes scanning Marinette for injuries. The fox hero stepped closer making the cat snarl and snap at her.

“Chat,” Marinette called taking his hand and forcing him to face her. Her hands on either side of his face. Her blue eyes were still moist with tears from her murder. 

“We have to leave,” she whispered scared of what the heroes would do to her kitty. Chat growled again before pulling her to his side and using his baton to lift them into the air and making their escape. 

Duusu collapsed to the ground, coughing as blood splattered to the cement. All three heroes raced to their member's side.

“What’s wrong?” Papillon demanded as a flash of blue revealed Emilie to the group, her kwami laying to the side unconcious. 

“Adrien,” she whispered, the name falling from blood-stained lips before she two fell unconcious in her exes arms, Duusu’s memories filling her head...

**********

Alya ran into her friend's apartment, her eyes wide as Nino followed her. Chat Noir had Marinette. The villain had Marinette.

“Babe,” Nino whispered as they entered the dark home. Alya called out for Marinette with worry. They had found Luka dead, had she been with him? Had that been how the black cat had gotten her?

“Alya, I don’t smell her,” Trixx commented as Alya checked and rechecked the home. Nino and Wayzz stood by the door, watching their friend scream and beg for Marinette to appear. First Emilie had fallen, then Marinette was missing, and now Alya was on edge. 

“Chat Noir, when I find him, I will kill him.” Alya snarled as she stood in the center of the room, her body glowing under the beams of moonlight that shone through the window behind her...

To be continued...


End file.
